Transit seats are commonly used in vehicles of all shapes and sizes, from passenger vehicles to airplanes. Such seats are typically designed as either bucket-type seats, in which each seating surface comprises a seat for an individual passenger, or as bench-type seats, in which each seating surface comprises a seat for two or more passengers. These seats can be adapted for comfort and utility in a variety of ways. Transit seats can also include amenities such as pockets, electrical outlets, integrated media viewing, separate headrests, seat back trays and the like.
Transit seats are often constructed of heavy frames and supporting members of high-density materials. Most transit seats have significant mass in a heavy frame surrounding the seating portion, the area directly underneath the passenger's weight. The legs of a transit seat, which extend down from the frame to attach the transit seat to the vehicle floor, are often dense and/or heavy. The conventional frame provides stability and support for the passenger, and serves to properly distribute the weight of the passenger and the seat through the legs and along the vehicle floor.
Since such vehicles are intended to move and carry passengers (and cargo), it is desirable to minimize the mass and weight of transit seats, which would decrease the vehicle's overall mass and thereby improve the vehicle's fuel efficiency. In addition, a reduction in transit seat weight could allow vehicle owners and manufacturers to increase cargo or towing capacity without increased fuel consumption. Further, lighter transit seats could be adapted to a wider array of vehicular designs.